1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus and an image-displaying apparatus using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses of various types that handle image signals representing images have been developed. The electronic apparatuses include, for example, direct-view-type displaying apparatuses and projection-type displaying apparatuses. Generally, these electronic apparatuses are configured by combining a plurality of image processing sections that individually control different functions.
With the advance of technology for allowing the aforementioned electronic apparatuses to be capable of handling high-resolution images, processing speeds of the individual image processing sections that configure these electronic apparatus are also required to be higher. Therefore, to meet the requirements, it is preferable that the individual image processing sections be developed so as to operate at a high speed. A method for improving the processing speeds is such that pieces of image data that are processed sequentially in units of one pixel are grouped in parallel corresponding to a plurality of the pixels for processing.
However, image-processing sections used in an electronic apparatus include those that do not have functions for performing parallel processing for the plurality of pixels. In such a case, as an ordinary measure, an arrangement is made such that a plurality of image processing sections having the same functions is provided in parallel, and image data for one pixel is processed by each of the image processing sections with the same timing. This method allows processing to be performed in parallel for image data for the plurality of pixels.